


Another World

by EllaMariexoxo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaMariexoxo/pseuds/EllaMariexoxo
Summary: Edward begins to understand that even if they were worlds apart he would never stop looking for her.





	Another World

When they passed through the gate there was no question about the void that had been created. The new world was bleak and desperate, filled with the rages of war and the wrath of dictators. The two Elric brothers had managed to survive but they began to give up hope of ever returning home the longer their search dragged on. Eventually they stopped planning and stopped pretending that their efforts would amount to anything.

That all changed the first time Edward laid eyes on the woman with sun kissed hair that reminded him of fields of corn and blue eyes the color of the Resembool sky. Edward would recognize that face anywhere, even if the years and worlds had changed them. He couldn't help himself as he tailed her, unable to stifle the curiosity that ate away at his resolve. After months of dodging her attention Edward eventually intercepted her at a expensive gala. An event he had all but bribed himself into. The hall was alight with laughter and talk fueled by excessive drinking. Already the bartender knew his preferred drink and had refrained from questioning his sour expression despite all of the merriment. If this was what it was going to feel like, he didn't know how much more he could stand. Watching her felt selfish and needy but to that he could find no substitute.

Her hair fell down over one shoulder, the gentle wave so mature and flattering he knew he wasn't the only one who noticed. So maybe he was staring, but even worlds apart he couldn't help the feelings that were suddenly threatening to bring it all crashing down.

Mercifully the crowd ebbed and flowed around him, but Edward knew he couldn't hide forever. Sooner or later she would notice the stranger and maybe then he could say the things he had never quite found the words for.

The music suddenly stopped, the attention of the crowd gathering at the center point of the room to where a young man gripped a microphone. His dark hair was unruly taking on the appearance that at least someone had tried to tame it for the evening. Edward could almost picture her hands running through this stranger's hair. She was endearing that way, always trying to fix things.

The bloke looked giddy with nerves as he stooped down on one knee and even then Edward thought maybe she could hear his thoughts. Foolishly he thought that the beating of his heart might drown out the crowds applause or the resounding yes that left her lips. Why didn't she look at him? He had been selfish, he had been cruel, but none of that negated the stupid childlike fantasy that she might look up see him there and tilt her head the way she used to when he was being incorrigible. That she might ruefully say his name and remind him that she had been waiting. 

So he continued to stare at the bastard who took her hand, took her lips and tried his best to memorize it.  Not the man who stood in his place mind you, but the way Winry beamed. Edward knew he would need to memorize how happy she was in this moment and accept that her happiness would finally come first. Eventually her gaze met his and while he hoped she might find the gravity in the moment she just stared back. This girl would never know that he pinned for someone he could never have, even if it was staring him right in the face.

"Brother!" an exasperated voice caught his ear as the man began to speak lovingly to his future bride.

Swallowing hard he tried to steal himself for his brothers sake. An explanation was on his lips but it never came. Al understood him too well and from the way he nervously looked between them he too must know what he was ready to do.

"She's not Winry." Al reminded him gently as he felt himself shrink back to reality.

"I know." He replied back as he continued to watch the woman stare back at him, her eyes unwavering as if she were unsure what she had done to deserve such attention.

"You're not going to do something stupid are you?" Alphonse asked wearily, his gaze flickering around to the crowd of people.

"No." Edward admitted more to himself. "I just wanted to see her happy again."

At that Alphonse didn't have a reply only a sigh and a shake of his head. They left when the woman who resembled Winry began to walk their way, shaking off the mans hand around her waist. And when she yelled "Edmund? Alan?" he knew it was all wrong and for once he didn't want to be torn in two. The storm drowned out his sobs and when morning broke Alphonse didn't need to remind him that he shouldn't ever step foot in that part of town. Edward knew his brother was right but he also knew they shouldn't be there at all.

Many years later he would hold Winry tight to his side and whisper the story into her hair. They would stare off into the Resembool countryside and be thankful for the catalyst that had brought him home. Edward would tell their grandchildren of another world and how he had fought to get back to the real one, the only one that mattered.


End file.
